


Not yet Kate

by Pinxku



Series: NCIS Tony DiNozzo angst mostly [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Abandonment, Dead Kate, Father-Son Relationship, Good leader Tony, Hurt, Hurt Tony, Injury, Mild team bashing, Not Canon Compliant, Parental Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs Father-Son Relationship, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Tony is injured and dying alone.A familiar friend comes to get him."Joining me already Tony?"
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs
Series: NCIS Tony DiNozzo angst mostly [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644919
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	Not yet Kate

Tony was leaning against a wall. Hot blood escaping from his side no matter how much pressure he put on the wound. His whole body hurt. But the metal pole in his side was taking the cake. 

How he keeps getting into deadly situations, again and again, was beyond him. All he had to do was ask a question from a suspect and whabam! Here he was. 

Nobody probably even knew he was there. Trapped under the rubble. Ducky, Abby, Ziva, and Mcgee were still mourning the loss of their leader and rebelling against the unwanted substitute that was Tony.

Tony understood the pain and accepted being the one who got the heat of it. 

But in moments like these were the ones where he wished Ziva and Mcgee would accept his command and hope they showed up for work like he told them to and saw his message. 

It would probably be too late for him when they realize he hasn't come back by then due to the blood loss. He was already woozy. 

It was probably better this way. Everyone else would feel afraid that they die alone. But not Tony. 

Easier to leave knowing that since nobody would miss you. Nobody would notice if you stopped existing. No guilt for him for leaving a loved one behind in pieces.

Father always did say that he would die alone in a gutter. Worthless little thing nobody would care.

Well, old Gibbs would care. Old Gibbs the man who Tony saw as a father would be devastated. Would be looking for him already. 

Now though he would probably feel a bit sad since he doesn't know or care who Tony was. Off in Mexico tanning. Can't miss something you don't remember having. And Tony understands why he left. He accepts that too even though it hurts to be left behind once again. 

"Joining me already Tony?" a familiar voice asks. Tony's eyes snap open. When did he close them? 

"Kate..." he whispers silently looking at his old partner. 

"Yeah DiNozzo. Long time no see huh? Missed me? " 

"So much..." 

Kate smiles at him. It was a sad smile. 

"You ready to leave yet?" she asked softly. 

Tony wanted to say yes. The emotional and physical pain was agony. He wanted to go to Kate but something was holding him back. 

"Can't..." he mumbled. 

"Why not?" She insisted. 

Yes... Why not? He tried to wrack his sluggish brain of what kept him here. 

Gibbs. 

"Gibbs" 

It was simple. 

Gibbs might not be here or have faith in him but he has given the team to him. One day he will come back and expect that his team would still be the star of the yard. 

And Tony hated to disappoint. He will not turn his back on them even though everyone has turned their backs on him. 

Besides he hasn't been told he is allowed to die yet

"Gibbs huh? Always were his little loyal St.Bernald" Kate muses as she watched him struggle to breathe. 

"Woof..." Tony said tiredly his eyes feeling sluggish. "Can't come with ya yet Kate ... Sorry..." 

There was a sound from somewhere outside. 

Cate smirks at him after looking behind herself, "It appears you are not coming yeah"

A louder bang was heard and then there was light. Bright blinding light. And figures. shouting

Tony's brain was not processing much anymore. Darkness creeping in his vision his every blink longer than other. 

Someone was touching his face, his neck, and his chest. A pained sound was heard somewhere when the hand touched the bump on his head. He soon realizes the sound was from him. 

He opens his eyes once more. Silver hair and Icy blue eyes were in front of him and he smiles as he lets the dark finally in.

"Not yet Kate..." he whispers as familiar hands tighten their grip on him. And a whisper was all he heard.

"Son, you will not die"

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and kudos and maybe a prompt.
> 
> Tumblr @Pinxku22


End file.
